Saving
by gun for a tongue
Summary: “You can’t always protect me,” she says and somehow, no matter how much he wishes it wasn’t, it’s the truth. SamPeyton. Crossover with OTH.


Author: Moi

Summary: "You can't always protect me," she says and somehow, no matter how much he wishes it wasn't, it's the truth. SamPeyton. Crossover with OTH.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. No wait… I don't own Jared either. Damn!

Pairing: Sam/Peyton --- My guilt pleasure ship, they're just too cute together.

A/N: Let's pretend in my little AU that Sam and Peyt have been dating for awhile. Oh, and Peyton knows their secret.

**Saving **

There's something about being in love. The way he can't stop grinning or the way he wants her by his side at all times. How the way she walks turns him on or even when she's dancing around the room.

He's been in love once but it wasn't like this. He can clearly remember being with Jessica and lying to her every single day about who he was. Now, with Peyton Sawyer it isn't even close to that. She understands that it's him and she can't change it, not that she would want to.

"You know, hunting is incredibly sexy," she seductively whispered in his ear one night.

Her grin anything but innocent. Her glossy pink lips waiting to melt with his own soft ones. It was the first night that his name sounded completely wonderful, as it rumbled in her throat and through her full lips into the warm room.

It was comfort he felt when she worried upon seeing his cuts and bruises. She would fuss and attend to them. Carefully and slowly, she mended all that was broken. Including his heart that had been shattered by years of losing everyone he loved.

Her warm lips pressing onto his wounds softly and slowly, causing a sensual burn. Losing all his self control, he pulled her to his face level. Using forcefulness he knows she secretly loves, kissed her on the mouth.

When they're in this element, one of passion boarding on love, there is no thinking. All there is feeling between the two. Pulling off his shirt as he tugged on hers, caressing her everywhere while letting himself give in. Give in to whatever is happening in this very moment.

Before each of them know it, a sinful moan passed her pretty lips as he too gasped for breath. Reaching a new high each time, he pulled her closer into him. Burying his face into her smooth neck. His breath, hot and still on her pulse line.

The sun radiates from her closed curtains. The bright light blinding him slightly before he looks down at the girl he's come to love, sleeping soundly on his chest. He doesn't stop to wake her up, instead relishes in the feel of love and warmth with her.

"Don't leave," she softly says into his chest, not looking him in the eye. He looks down at her choppy wavy hair and sighs into it. Kissing the top of her head, he knows that this is where he _wants_ to be. _Wants_ to be with her in his arms.

But he _needs_ to be somewhere else.

He's standing outside the house waiting for his brother to arrive. When the old car pulls up, he's got that sinking feeling. One that screams he might not see her smile tomorrow. So instead of acting on that feeling, he kisses her sweetly and hugs her tightly.

Then hops into the car without saying goodbye because it hurts too much to leave her.

----

"Dean. Where are we?"

"In here Sam."

The room is dark and cold. Dean quickly searches the wall for a light switch, finally coming onto one. The overhead lights flicker for a moment before becoming steady.

Sam's attention doesn't start off in the middle of the room till he hears a cry. Quickly turning his head of shaggy brown hair in the direction of the sound. It's the worst sight he could ever picture. A sight he never wanted to see.

"Peyton," he screamed out, instantly running to the blond who was tied to a chair surrounded by candles.

She looked tired and drowsy yet relived to see him. Before he can reach her, something flicks him to the wall, ramming into Dean as well.

"Now, now Sammy. Be patient," a cool voice coos venomously. It's a voice that frightens and angers him at the same time.

"What do you want with her?" angrily questions Dean. He quickly grabbed his gun after helping Sam off the floor.

"Everything," was the demon's response as he crossed the room, right behind Peyton's chair. He leaned over her shoulder, whispered something in her ear that caused her to look sick and for Sam to cock his gun.

With a flick of his fingers something holds back Dean and Sam. The demon fingered Peyton's jaw line while forcefully grabbing her head. "Isn't she beautiful?" he mockingly asked before pushing his nose into her cheek roughly, deeply inhaling her scent.

Sam tensed on the spot, knowing the sweet vanilla scent should only be smelled by him. "Don't you touch her again," his words dripping with hate.

"Or what?" sneered the demon.

"Or this!" screamed Peyton as she unleashed herself from the chair. The demon surprised by her movement jumped back. Peyton quickly ran to Sam's side but not before being pushed down violently by the demon.

"Say goodnight." With a movement of his thin bony finger, Peyton gasped for air. She clutched onto the invisible fingers causing her to lose her breath.

"NO!" screamed Sam as he watched her gasp for oxygen. His eyes filled with water as the feeling of helplessness sunk deep into his bones.

"Sam," she breathlessly said, "I love you."

As if the words unbounded the magic force field, Sam pushed past it and towards Peyton. Slamming into the demon, causing him to knock down and drop Peyton. Wrestling on the ground violently till Sam straddled the demon.

"Don't… you…dare…touch…her," he threw a punch in between every word.

The demon sent an evil smile that caused Sam's insides to churn. His mind flooded with images of what this demon had almost done to Peyton. He lunged his fist into the demon once again.

"Sam."

He turned to see Peyton, her wide green eyes fearful and sad. Sam quickly looked down at himself, blood staining his hand and shirt splatter with it too. He looked back at her and quickly rose off of the demon.

"Dean," Sam says forcefully. Dean grabbed his gun and made a head motion towards Peyton. The blond girl was hugging herself, looking fearful. Sam quickly ushered her outside.

There were no words.

He quickly hugged her as she cried into his blood stained chest. He stroked her golden hair and kissed it every now and then. Tears in his own eyes as what just happened played on repeat in his brain. He felt her flinch when the sound of a gun went off.

Coming out of the room, Dean mentioned about going to wait in the car. The couple stood crying and hugging each other. Two warm fingers slid under Peyton's chin as Sam lifted her head to look in her green eyes.

He leaned his head before softly kissing her lips.

"I love you."

It was all he needed to say for her to smile. He grinned happily before she kissed him once more.

"I love you too."

----

"So I was thinking we could go see the new Pirate movie."

"You know how I feel when you start drooling over Orlando Bloom."

"He's got nothing on you."

"Well, thank you Sammy."

He smiled at her sheer silliness. He loved days where they stayed at home and just talked. Talked about stupid things like My Little Ponies or how Nathan takes longer in the bathroom then Brooke.

He even likes how they talk about Cabbage Patch Kids and then the next moment, she's pinned underneath his muscular frame. Her breath warm and inviting on his face as he inches closer, intoxicating. Her smirk in tact, her eyebrow raised.

"Wanna play Sammy?" she mockingly asks every time, her husky voice causing him to attack her lips.

"I Never." He said stating the game they'd play.

"Okay. I've never done it with a boy I loved inside the shower," she mumbled before kissing him.

"Wait. I thought you had sex with Nathan in the shower."

"Yeah but I didn't love him the way I love you."

"Alright. I never wanted to do it as bad as I wanna now."

Before she could say her witty comeback, he had instantly attacked her sugary pink lips. Clothes were pulled off and the sound of moans and explicit cries could be heard. She quivered underneath as he crashed too.

"Hey." He lazily said as he pulled her body closer to his now sweaty one. She smiled lightly up at him.

"Hi." She cooed her tone sleepy.

This is where he can always see himself when things are bent out of shape. He sees himself with Peyton all the time. He wants to leave hunting for her. Wants to marry her and protect her from everything.

But he wanted that for Jessica too.

He can't let Peyton die too. He won't let the Yellow Eyed Demon hurt Peyton just because he can. He wants Peyton to live a long life and be more then happy.

Even if that means, he has to let her go.

He never understood why people have to sacrifice for someone else's happiness till now. Sam wants nothing more then for Peyton to never live in fear or worry, either caused by him or something else.

He needs to know that she'll be okay.

"Watcha thinking bout?" she asked him as she hugged into him. Her green eyes peering up into his dark eyes.

"Maybe we shouldn't see each other," he says it so suddenly like ripping off a bandage. Quick and painless, so why the hell does it hurt so much.

"What?" she asks after she's sitting up and hugging the cotton sheets against her chest.

He sits up to face her, "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Is this about yesterday?"

"No. Yes. Maybe. Look, it doesn't matter. It's about that that attack could happen every single day if anyone found out you were with me."

Peyton scoffs and rolls her eyes at him. "You can't always protect me," she says and somehow, no matter how much he wishes it wasn't, it's the truth.

"I can sure as hell try."

Peyton kisses him fiercely then sweeter. She pulls away letting her forehead rest against his.

"I love you so much but I need to be with you."

"I love you too."

So he lets himself fall back into love and whatever Peyton Sawyer makes him feel. He just can't stop the animal eating at his stomach.

Guilt.

He needs to leave her for good. Maybe a note goodbye and a kiss but that would be too painful even for a fearless hunter.

So as she rests sleepily under her bright patterned sheets, he leaves. He waits by the door a little longer then he should. Sam watches her breathe in and out, tousled curly hair in her cute face.

He forces himself to leave her.

And he does.

Getting into the car with Dean, who looks like he wants to say something to him. Knowing his brother he waits patiently for him to begin talking.

"Sam."

"Don't."

He doesn't want to think about what a mistake he's making because he loves this girl too much. He doesn't want to let go but letting go just might save her. It makes no sense at all but it's his sole reason to leave her.

He hopes Peyton falls in love again. He hopes Peyton lives happily ever after. He hopes Peyton will never live in fear.

He hopes he won't break anymore now that he's lost Peyton Sawyer.

_**FIN**_


End file.
